Well,What now?
by Yaoifangirl01
Summary: Gin Ichimaru is your ordinary gay teen...Or adult?Either way, he meets Sosuke Aizen when he is set up for a blind date by his friends. All his fears were wrong.But when uneasiness brings their relationship down,will they survive together?FAIL SUMMERY.


I sighed softly, my smile fading and my eyes opening slightly. Why did _I_ of all people get set up on a blind date? I mean, I didn't even know the guy! For all I know he could be a molester or a rapist! Or a serial killer! I look down at my feet, not even wanting to remember the horrible memories the last time I was set up on a date. The guy tried to kill me for Christ's sake! My heart's going crazy in my chest and I'm really not sure why. I wonder…Is it that I want trill? Probably not. Huh? Who am I? I'm Gin Ichimaru.

As my blue eyes open completely, I sit down and cradle my head. I suddenly have a splitting headache that I don't have the energy to deal with. The fact that I don't know this person is driving me insane. All I know is that his name is Sosuke Aizen. That's it and I'm scared. It's as if I'm begging to be raped. Oh, what do I look like? I'm small, weak looking, and "creepy", although that's just to fend off real creepers. I'm not large, and I'm easily dominated, so yeah. I look like I want to get my scrawny ass raped sometimes.

I jump off the couch as my phone rings. "Hello?" I say hoarsely as I jog into the kitchen for some aspirin. "Hello, is this Gin Ichimaru?" I am suddenly at a loss for words as I hear a heavenly voice over the phone. I shake my head. "This is he. May I ask whose calling?" The voice chuckles. "Sosuke Aizen, your date for tonight." He says in that wonderful voice. I melt all over again. My face goes crimson, as if he could hear me sputtering and see my reaction to his sudden call. "I'm sorry for calling so suddenly, but I wanted to hear what you sounded like. I've heard a lot from your friends."

I laugh softly. "I don't sound nearly as attractive as you do." I say as I lift the bottle of Dr. Pepper to my lips and down the tablets of aspirin in one gulp. "Why thank you, my dear." Aizen replies. After an hour of talking on the phone, it's time for me to get my sorry ass ready for this date. I sigh sadly. "Unfortunately, I have to get ready. So…I'll talk to you when you come to pick me up?" I say with a grin complimenting my sharp features. "Until then, mi amour." He says as he hangs up. I swoon for a moment, hugging my cell phone close to my heart like a love-struck maiden.

I set my phone on the bathroom counter, stepping into my small walk-in shower. The warm water soothes my cramped and nervous muscles as I wash my hair and small, frail and bruised body. Why am I bruised? My father beats me. He's ashamed because I'm gay and I refused to get married. So whenever he's drunk, he comes into my room and beats me, but enough about that. I sigh, wishing that the foundation would hide the bruises on my cheeks and my black eye, but fate doesn't seem to be working in my favor.

_How am I going to explain this? Tell him my father hits me?_ I think frantically as he knocks at my door. _Oh no!_ I'm dressed in my suit and I'm technically ready….I supposes that I'll have to tell him a lie… Shitty start of a relationship, I know…But it's not like I have any other choice. I sigh and race to the door, my footsteps silent. I take a deep breath, stealing my nerves, or at least trying to. As soon as I open the door, I choke. Sosuke Aizen is _gorgeous._

He's wearing a handsome pressed black suit and a red tie. His hair was brown and a clump went over his eye slightly. Aizen has black rimmed glasses that accent his features nicely. His eyes are a beautiful brown color and they are filled with happiness. I smile as Aizen jabs a hand out for me to shake. There was a jolt of electricity shot through me as our skin touches causing me to shiver. Aizen must have felt the same thing, for he gasped and drew his hand back slightly. As he stares into my eyes, I can feel us connect.

He looks taken aback by my bruises and reaches forward to gently stroke my purpling cheek with a calloused thumb. I flinch slightly as pain stings in my cheek. I hear a car door slam and my father walk in the back door. My eyes go wide. "F-father! W-what are you doing home?" I ask as I turn around. He stumbles and I know he's drunk. The despicable man tries to drive me into a corner, but Aizen steps between me and the beast. "A-Aizen…?" I manage to choke out.

"Let's go, my love." He says softly, taking my hand and twinning our fingers together. Between the frantic beating of my heart as my father becomes more and more infuriated and the fact that he just called me love…I don't think I can move. Aizen chuckled, lifting me up bridal style and carrying me out to his car causing an even darker blush to dance across my cheeks. I sigh contentedly, relaxing a bit, but still crimson and nervous as hell. My heartbeat only gets faster as he sets me down and opens the car door for me.

_End of Gin's POV_

_General POV_

"You okay?" Aizen asked, wrapping his arm around Gin's waist and held his hand as they walked to the front door of Gin's house after their date. "Or should I say, will you be alright?" Aizen asked worriedly. Gin smiled and gently kissed his date's cheek. "I'll be fine. Give me your number and I'll call you when he gets drunk again, alright?" The brunette leaned in, gently pressing his soft lips to Gin's. The kiss was mind blowing, leaving both Gin and Aizen shocked and panting. "Here…" Aizen said softly, pressing a piece of paper into Gin's hand. "Goodnight, mi amour."

Aizen smiled as he walked away, waving at the swooning Gin and climbed into his car. A contented sigh escaped Gin's lips and a contented smile graced his features. _I think I'm in love…_ Gin thought happily, leaning against the door and gently toughing his lips. _Oh my God! I can't believe we kissed!I'm calling Grimmjow!_ Gin walked quietly into his house, with a blush painting his cheeks. Gin's father stood up, swaying slightly. "Oh no…." Gin backed up slowly, only to have his father charge forward and slam the door closed.

"F-father please…." Gin whispered. His father drew a hand back, punching him square in the face. The small man shrieked and whimpered in pain. The despicable beast Gin dared call father smacked a hand over his mouth, not hard enough to leave a bruise but a red mark. Muffled screams and the sound of bones cracking was all Gin could hear. As his father delivered the finishing blow, someone ripped the door open. "This is Child protective services! Hand him over!" Gin collapsed into the man's arms, crying and whimpering. "Take that damn disgrace! I don't ever want to see him again!"

Aizen was waiting outside with an unbearably worried look on his face. He gasped as the man carried Gin out of his house as tears streamed down Gin's cheeks with fresh bruises all over his body. "Gin!" He rushed forward and gently took Gin into his own arms. "Are you alright?" He asked, hugging his new boyfriend close to him. "A-Aizen..! Th-thank you…." Gin whispered as he snuggled into Aizen's chest and blacked out. An infernal and steady beating is what Gin woke up to. He felt like shit, his head hurt, his chest hurt…Basically everywhere hurt. The only thing that made him feel better was the feel of Aizen's fingers twined with his.

Gin groaned, lifting a hand to his head. "Owwwww…." He managed to choke out as he opened his blue eyes. "Thank God you're okay!" Aizen said softly, kissing the back of Gin's hand and squeezing it gently. "Of course…What bones did I break?" Gin winced as he took a deep breath. "A few ribs…" And he gasped as he examined his right leg. "Wow….He really did a number on me, huh…...Owwww…." He whined as he started to breathe steadily.

"I'd imagine! He broke six ribs, broke your leg in four places and fractured your wrist!" Aizen growled angrily. "Hey! Don't get so angry about it! I'm fine. He just" Aizen cut Gin off with a fierce, but loving and worried kiss. As Aizen pulled away he rested his head on Gin's shoulder. "It just pisses me off that he would dare do something to a face this beautiful…Let alone his own son…!" Gin smiled, threading his fingers through Aizen's hair and kissing the top of his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Why shouldn't I?" Aizen demanded. "Well, I'm fine now aren't I? It's best not to dwell on the past. Focus on the present. Okay?" Gin replied as if he were talking to a small child. "Don't talk to me like that….I'm not two…."Aizen replied softly. "Well, stop acting like it." Gin laughed softly and rested his head on top of Aizen's. "….Giinnnn~~~" Aizen said softly as he gently kissed Gin's neck. "Hm..?" Gin replied, starting to pant softly. "I love you…." The gorgeous man replied. Gin's eyes went wide "Uh-huh…Like you could love a mangled, bruised and ugly person like me….. I've had so many people say so just so they can get into my pants….My father used to love me….Not anymore obviously…."

"Well, you're father's a drunken dumbass and those other people are just assholes. You're beautiful to me, and don't you ever think otherwise." Aizen growled, slipping his arms around Gin's waist and kissing him once more, and this time much more passionate and fierce. He pulled away just as the nurse walked in. "Excuse me. Gin, the doctor says that if you're ready to go home you may. Just let me unhook you from everything." The orangette nurse said softly, hooking her arms underneath her large bust. "Yes, I'm ready to leave. What day is it?" He asked, noting that it was no longer dark. "Sunday." Aizen replied as the woman unhooked Gin from everything. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to be taken out on a wheel chair. And do you have any crutches?"

"I do. This isn't the first time it's happened." Gin replied as he grabbed his phone off of the bedside table and climbed into the wheel chair. He dialed Grimmjow's number and pressed his phone to his ear. _"Hello?"_ Grimmjow asked, panting heavily. "Having fun with your boyfriend~~?" Gin said devilishly. _"Shut it. You know he's damn cute." _Grimmjow retorted. _"Sh-shut up Grimmjow….Ah!" _Ichigo yelled in the background. "Want me to call back later?" Gin chuckled. _"Please."_ Grimmjow replied as he hung up. "Okay, what do you mean by that?" Aizen asked. "Which part?" Gin asked. "How would you like to pay this time Gin?" Masumoto asked, hooking her arm under her breasts.

Masumoto had long orange hair and beautiful silver eyes. Her doctor's coat was freshly pressed and clean. It looks like she had time to go home last night. Her make-up is thick, hinting that she hadn't been sleeping as often as she has needed to. Masumoto wore a blindingly white grin as she flipped her hair behind her head. She and Gin have agreed on many things, but the most they've ever connected on is Gin's father and their taste on men. "Nice choice, huh Masu-chan?" Gin laughed, motioning to a clueless Aizen. "Pay on dad's credit card by the way." Masumoto laughed, walking over to her computer and typing in a payment plan for his father. "You know, your father's an asshole. I seriously hope he goes to fuckin' jail."

"You and me both, lady." Gin replied. "Who's the cutie?" Masumoto asked as she laid Gin's crutches across his lap and wheeled him out with a completely zoned out Aizen following close behind. "He's mine." Gin replied, "But his name is Sosuke Aizen." Masumoto nodded. "Sounds familiar. I think he was here for an attempted suicide. Or something like that." She said softly, as not to draw his attention. "Seriously?" Gin asked just as quietly. "Yeah. I think that's what it was anyway. Ask him when you get back to…Wherever." She said as they got outside. "Well, get better soon!" Masumoto called as she hurried back inside.

_A/N:So yeah….Bleach bitches! Review for the review whore?_


End file.
